


Masquerade

by Bremol



Category: Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Stephanie are invited to a masquerade party...and get a little carried away before, during, and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the 80s/90s so it's a younger Eric and Stephanie that appear in this story and get up to all the shenanigans. ;-)

Stephanie shook her head.  “No way in hell, Eric Forrester!”

Eric grinned.  “Ah, come on, Sweetheart.  It’ll be fun.  Besides…how long has it been since we went to a masquerade party?”

“Years,” she answered.  “And with good reason.”  She scowled at him.  “What am I supposed to go as?  I don’t have the figure for all those sexy costumes I wore back then.”

Moving closer to her, Eric wrapped his arms around her.  “You still have a figure that drives me crazy.  I can make you a costume.”  His finger trailed down the low neckline of her top.  “You could be Maid Marion and I could go as your Robin Hood.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes and tried not to react to what his finger was doing as it lightly trailed over her collar bone.  “We are far past Maid Marion and Robin Hood.”

Sighing, Eric continued his caress.  “You’re right.  I could be an Irish bartender and you could be my barmaid.”

Groaning, Stephanie shook her head again.  “No.  Bartender may work for you, but I’m anything but a maid.”

He grinned wickedly down at her.  “You could be the Queen of Hearts.  I could be the King.”

“Oh good grief,” she huffed then shivered when his finger moved under the neckline of her top, caressing the top of her breasts.  “I am not going as the Queen of Hearts.  All night long people would be wanting me to say, _Off with their head_.  Try again.”

Eric laughed then leaned forward, his lips nibbling at her neck.  “Then, my lady, we shall go as Count Dracula and his Countess.”

“Oh Eric.  Vampires?” she asked, an eyebrow arched as she stared at him in surprise at the suggestion.

Gently biting her neck, he pulled back and nodded at her.  “Gives me the perfect reason to nibble your neck at any time I like during the party.”

Studying him, she saw the excitement on his face and sighed, “Oh alright.  But do think of something else for us to go as.  Vampires?”  She rolled her eyes.

He shook his head.  “I’m not giving up the Vampire idea.  I already have an image of your costume and you in it,” he lowered his voice as he moved his mouth back to her neck.  “I’ll be the envy of every man there.”

Stephanie grabbed his arms to steady herself when his tongue trailed down her neck, flicking at the pulse point it stopped at.  “Eric,” she panted.  “Work.”

Unbuttoning a couple of buttons on her blouse, he nibbled her ear.  “Can wait,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Ooh,” she moaned, managing to contain herself enough to stop his hands.  “Work, Eric.  We,” she moaned again as his teeth nipped at her neck.  “We have to go.  We have a meeting we can’t miss.”

Eric groaned and sighed as he pulled back and let his forehead rest against hers.  “I’m not fit for a meeting at the moment.”

Stephanie smirked then chuckled, “I’m not helping you out.”

Eric laughed and kissed her nose.  “I wasn’t suggesting that.”  He studied her, an eyebrow arched.  “Although,” he started.

“No,” she interrupted, shaking her head.

“No,” he agreed.  “I’ll just go splash some cold water on my face.”

“And think of our meeting.  You know how much you enjoy meetings with Angleson.”

Eric snarled his nose.  “I don’t think I need the cold water.”

Smirking again, Stephanie kissed his cheek.  “I need to freshen up.  Be right back.”

Eric watched her walk from the room, his mind already envisioning her in the costume he was going to start work on as soon as he got to work.  Then he snarled, remembering the meeting with Angleson.  “Well, after the meeting then,” he mumbled just as Stephanie came back into the room.

“What was that?” she asked as she picked up her purse.

“Nothing.  Just grumbling about having to deal with Angleson today.”

Patting his cheek, she smiled at him.  “I’m going to be right there with you.  My presence should keep him in check.”

“Of course it will.”  Eric grumbled.  “He’ll be too busy ogling you.”

Rolling her eyes, she tugged at his arm.  “We have to go or we’re going to be late and that will only make him worse.”

Running his hand down over her hip, Eric pulled her against him as they reached the door.  “Promise me,” he whispered in her ear.  “Promise that you’ll let me ravage you in my office after the meeting is finished.”

Shivering at the feel of his warm breath against her ear, Stephanie leaned back into him.  “We’ll see.”

 

E**S

 

Stephanie had to hide her snarl behind her hand in a fake cough when Angelson went on and on about his latest trip.  “Yes, Sydney, it sounds like a lovely trip, but are you agreeable to our proposition?”

Eric glared at the man as he watched him leering at his wife.  “An answer would be nice, Sydney.  We have a very hectic day today.”

Sydney sighed and turned his attention to Eric, the action making him miss Stephanie sticking her tongue out at him.  “No need to get huffy, old man.”

Eric sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  “I’m not getting huffy, Sydney.  We really do have a hectic day planned.”

Stephanie smirked at that.  If only Sydney knew just what Eric had planned.  Hectic indeed.

“Fine.  Fine.”  Sydney gave in.  “I’m agreeable.”

“Good then.  Thorne is waiting down in his office.  If you’ll head that way, I’ll call him and let him know.”

Turning to Stephanie, Sydney looked her over.  “If you were my wife, you wouldn’t be working.”

Eric saw the look on Stephanie’s face and spoke up before she had the chance to.  “I need Stephanie here with me.  She’s my inspiration.  You don’t really think I create all these dresses without a muse, do you?”

Stephanie threw her pen at the door when it closed behind the man.  “Damn frustrating, arrogant, son of a,”

Eric’s kiss cut her off.  Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her, a hand going up into her hair as he made love to her mouth with his.  His lower body pushed against hers, grinding against her to let her know just how much he wanted her.

Stephanie moaned into his mouth, her hands fisting in his shirt as she trembled against him.  Pulling out of the kiss, she stared up at him.  “Eric, we can’t,” she managed a bit breathlessly.

“We can.  We have nothing planned for the rest of the day.”  Nibbling at her neck, he felt her shiver, heard her moan.

“That isn’t fair.  You know I can’t stand that,” she muttered.

“I do know.”

“But Eric,” she started.

“No buts.  I want you,” he countered.

“The door,” she moaned even as she tilted her head back to give him better access when his mouth found the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Growling, Eric pulled back and stomped to the door.  Locking it, he turned back to her and stalked to where she stood by the settee.  “The door is locked,” he whispered as he reached out, his hand caressing over her breasts.

Giving in to him as she had always done when he was touching and kissing her like this, she let her head fall back and closed her eyes.  She loved when he wanted her enough to take her here in his office.  It had always made her feel sexy and confident in the love they shared.  Feeling her blouse begin to slip from her shoulders, she let her hands fall from his waist.

“Damn it!”  Eric cursed when a knock sounded on the door.

Stephanie jerked away from him at the sound of a second knock.  “Hurry,” she muttered as she pulled her blouse back on, her hands quickly buttoning it.

“I can’t answer the door.”  Eric growled as he glared at her.  “If I answer, they’ll know what we were up to.”

Stephanie nodded, quite aware of why he couldn’t answer the door.  “Get behind the desk then.  Look like you’re busy sketching or doing paperwork.”

Eric scowled as he sat down in his chair.  “This is insanity,” he hissed.

“You were the one that wanted to do this in the office,” she reminded him as she stopped to smooth her hair before unlocking the door.  “What is it, Megan?”

Eric rolled his eyes as he stared down at the sketch he decided to work on of Stephanie’s costume for the party tonight.  Of all the things to forget, he forgot to tell Megan they weren’t to be disturbed.  He sighed, oh well.  He really should get the sketches done and down to cutting and sewing.  His costume wouldn’t be all that difficult, just the cape and vest, but Stephanie’s would take a bit more time.

Stephanie finished with Megan, closed the door and turned to lean back against it.  “Would you like to try again?  I’ve told Megan we’re not to be disturbed,” her voice was low and breathy.

Eric looked up from what he was doing, his heart doing a flip flop at the sexy picture his wife made leaning back against the door.  “My god you’re beautiful.  I do want you.”  He rolled his eyes.  “I’m going to have to stay behind this desk for quite a while, but I have to finish the sketches for our costumes.  The party is tonight you know.”

Stephanie nodded even as she locked the door.  “I do know,” she whispered as she slowly walked toward him.  “I also know I’m in as much of a state as you are.”   Pushing his chair back away from the desk, she stood between his parted thighs.  “I need relief, Eric.”

Her breathy admission made him moan as his hands slid under her skirt, up her thighs, pushing the material out of his way as he pulled her down onto his lap.  “I need you, too, Stephanie.”

Settling against him, Stephanie reached down to unfasten his belt.  Carefully lowering the zipper of his pants, she held his gaze as her hand rubbed against him.  Feeling him respond to her touch, she leaned forward to kiss him, her forehead bumping against his when the phone rang.  “Damn it all to hell,” she hissed.

Eric let his head fall back against the chair.  “I thought you told Megan we were not to be disturbed?”

“I did.”  Stephanie sighed.  “Answer the damned phone.”

Eric scooted them closer, his arm bracing her so she couldn’t move.  “Hello?” he answered.  “Oh, hello, Son.  What is it you need?”  Mouthing Thorne’s name to Stephanie as he listened to what Thorne had to say, he rolled his eyes.  “Damn that man.  Alright, alright.  Give me a few minutes and I’ll see if I can track him down.”  Slamming the phone down in its cradle, he looked at Stephanie.  “You know who never showed up for his meeting with Thorne.”

Stephanie sighed, “Oh not again.  Why can’t that man ever just do what he’s supposed to?”

Eric shook his head.  “I don’t know.  Why the hell do we keep dealing with him?” he asked even as he helped Stephanie from his lap.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she looked down below his belt.  “Well, at least you don’t have to worry about being seen out from behind your desk now.”

Tucking his shirt back in, zipping and buttoning his pants, he buckled his belt.  “Come on.”  Eric scowled at her as he grabbed her hand.  “Let’s go find that mad man before he terrorizes half the ladies in our building.”

“I know where he is, Eric.  He isn’t terrorizing anyone.  She’s happy to have him here.”

Eric frowned.  “Who?”

“Lana.”  Stephanie answered quietly as she walked out the door, no outward sign of what she and Eric had been up to just moments before.

Eric shook his head as he followed Stephanie.  “It really isn’t fair you know,” he grumbled low.

Stephanie looked at him a bit confused.  “What isn’t fair?”

“You show no signs of what we were just up to back there,” he informed her.

She smirked.  “Only because a certain piece of clothing is padded.”

Eric laughed and squeezed her to him.  “God I love you, Stephanie Forrester.”

 

E**S

 

Stephanie stared at herself in the mirror.  With the dark wig and light colored makeup, she looked nothing like herself, which was the purpose of a masquerade party, she supposed…but damn.  Eric had gone all out in the short time he’d had today after the mess with Angelson.  She moaned at the thoughts of their unfulfilled attempts at making love.  Even after they’d found Angelson and gotten him to where he was supposed to be, other things had kept them from getting any kind of satisfaction.  She had spent the rest of the day doing paperwork and settling a few disputes between Lana and the other two girls she’d discovered were seeing Angelson.  Her arousal had never gone away, just tempered a bit so that she could work, but she wasn’t sure how effective she’d been with that since her mind kept straying to the feel of Eric’s lips and hands on her body.

Shaking her head, she slipped her feet into her shoes and made her way downstairs, her necklace dangling from her fingers for Eric to clasp around her neck.  Smiling at him waiting for her near the door, she shivered at the smoldering look he gave her when her leg appeared through the slit of her dress.

“Damn.”  Eric muttered.  “I don’t think I’m going to let you out of this house.”  His eyes raked over her, the slit that showed off her legs, the low cut neckline that showed plenty of her creamy cleavage, her breasts nearly spilling out over the top.  The corset style bodice only served to enhance her breasts further, the black and red setting off her makeup lightened skin.

“You, Sir, are the one that designed this,” she reminded him.

“What the hell was I thinking?” he muttered again and shook his head as he reached out to take the necklace from her.  “My god.  Every man at the party will be drooling over you,” he breathed as he fastened the chain, letting the charm fall into place.  “Lucky necklace.”

Stephanie shook her head.  “As long as all those men keep their drool to themselves, I’ll be fine.  Besides, all the women will be eyeing you.”  She shrugged her shoulders.  “Not that that is anything new.”

Turning her to face him, he helped her on with her cloak.  Staring down into her blue eyes as he fastened it, he reassured her, “But the only woman I care about will be right beside me.  Sexy as hell and just asking for her neck to be nibbled on.”

Stephanie shivered when his mouth put action to his words.  Holding onto him, she closed her eyes and reveled in his touch.  Feeling his hands sliding over her hips to cup her buttocks and draw her against him, she groaned at the feel of him hard and straining against his pants.  “Eric,” she managed to pant out.  “We’re going to be late.”

Eric sighed and pulled back, his forehead resting against hers.  “If I didn’t want to give you the opportunity to see just how sexy you really are, I’d take you right here and now against the door.”

“Eric, I don’t need to see,” she started, stopping when his fingers rested against her lips.

“Yes, you do.  Your comments this morning are why I created this costume for you.  I want you to see all those men at the party and their reactions to you.”  Caressing her face, he smiled softly at her.  “It isn’t just me, Steph.”

Shaking her head, not ready to believe him, she turned to open the door.  “Come on then, Count.  We have a party to get to.”

“Lead the way, Countess.”

“Good thing the drive to the party will take a few minutes,” she whispered as they settled into the car.

Eric readjusted himself trying to get comfortable.  “Damn pants are too tight,” he grumbled.

Stephanie smirked.  “They weren’t when you first put them on.”

Glaring over at her, the glare softened into a smile when she titled her head to study him.  “No, they weren’t.  The sight of you did this.”  He grinned at her, taking her hand.  “Good thing the party will be dark and I’ll be wearing this cloak.”

“And I’ll have mine on, too, I’ll help you hide.”

He shook his head.  “You won’t still have yours on.  The only reason you have a cloak is because it’s chilly out.  My cloak is part of my costume, yours isn’t.  As soon as we get to the party, it’s coming off.”  Lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the soft skin.  “I don’t want you covering yourself up and hiding how sexy you look.”

“Oh Eric.”

 

E**S

 

Eric held Stephanie close, their bodies moving erotically to the music pulsing all around them.  “I told you,” he whispered against her ear.

Stephanie shivered when he ground against her.  The darkness provided Eric with the perfect opportunity to be overtly sexual in public without actually being seen.  His cloak had provided them with even more cover from being caught.  She moaned when his teeth gently nipped at her neck.  “Alright,” she sighed.  “You were right.”

Cupping her buttocks, he gently kneaded the rounded flesh.  “Did you put some of that flavored body lotion on?”

Stephanie giggled slightly at the tone of his voice.  “Since when have I ever tasted like peaches?”

“Oh god,” he moaned.  She was right.  He knew the taste of her by heart and it definitely wasn’t peaches.  Nibbling her ear, he whispered, “I love the taste of you…without the peaches.”

“Eric,” she breathed.  “This is crazy.”

He nodded his agreement even as he took her hand and drug her from the dance floor.  Making his way up the stairs at the far side of the room, he followed the path he’d watched couples disappear down all night long, knowing where they’d been going.  He knew there were rooms up here specifically set up for couples who wanted to do more than enjoy the party below.  While he had no desire to do most of what the other couples were doing, one thing he did desire…making love to his wife.

“Eric.”  Stephanie hissed as she tugged on his hand.  “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” he asked as he turned a door knob, snarling when he found it locked. 

Stephanie’s eyes widened.  He had lost his mind?  “Eric!  Have you gone mad?  We can’t do this!”

Finding a door that wasn’t locked, Eric poked his head in, satisfied to find it empty with just a lamp burning dimly in the corner.  Tugging her inside, he shut the door and locked it even as he was pinning her between him and the hard surface.  “We can,” he whispered, his hands busily tugging her dress up, his mouth busy kissing a path across the tops of her breasts.

“Eric,” she hissed when his knee pressed between her thighs, his hand finding its way to her center.

“You want me as much as I want you,” he murmured against her skin.

“I do,” she agreed, knowing denying it was useless.

“Just let me take the edge off for both of us.”

Her breath caught at the sound of his zipper just moments before she felt the lace covering her being pushed down her thighs.  Giving in and stepping out of the garment, she wrapped her legs around him when he lifted her.  Crying out when he thrust into her, she held onto his shoulders, her body moving with his.

“God yes,” he muttered as he braced against the door.  Moving crazily faster and harder, he heard her head hit the door and moved a hand up behind so that she wasn’t hurt.  “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Oh god, don’t apologize,” she panted out.  “Just hurry.  Please.”

Closing his eyes, he let his forehead bump against hers as he took them over the edge, giving her what they both wanted and needed.  Taking deep breaths to get his breathing under control, Eric gently kissed the damp skin of Stephanie’s neck.  “Thank you,” he finally whispered.

Stephanie caressed his cheek.  “Thank you,” she returned.  “Just one thing,” she started.

“What?”

“I’m not going to be able to go back to the party with my wig out of place.”

Eric laughed and let her easily slide to the floor.  “There’s a bathroom in every room.  Come on.  We’ll both make ourselves presentable.”

Stepping close to him, she cupped his cheek.  “If this was just a taste of what’s to come, I don’t want to stay at the party for much longer.”

Accepting her kiss, Eric winked at her.  “Definitely just a taste.  And we won’t be staying much longer.”  He grinned.  “With the way my body has been reacting to you, it won’t be too long before I’m in a state again.”  Tracing a finger along the neckline of her dress, he held her gaze.  “And when we get home, I won’t be just kissing across the tops of these,” he informed her, his voice low and husky.

Stephanie swallowed and took a deep breath.  “You have to stop if we’re going to make it back downstairs.”

“I promise to behave,” he paused and gave her a knowing look.  “For a little while at least.”

Several minutes later they were back down on the main floor, enjoying drinks when they heard a familiar voice. 

“Mom?  Dad?”

Stephanie groaned before turning to smile at her son.  “Thorne,” she greeted.  “What are you doing here?”

Throne looked his mother up and down.  “Damn, Mom.  So you’re the mystery woman every man in the room has been murmuring about.”

Eric chuckled as he smirked down at her.  “Told you.”

Elbowing him, Stephanie snarled at him.  “Oh shut up.”

Thorne laughed at his parents’ antics.  “What were you doing upstairs, Dad?” he asked, knowing now that he’d been right when he thought he’d seen his parents going up to the second floor minutes ago.

Stephanie, who had just taken a sip of her champagne, nearly choked.  “Thorne?  What in the world?  You don’t really think we would be doing such a thing.  You know they go upstairs to do drugs.”

Eric had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his wife trying to get them out of confirming that they’d been caught by their own son going up for a bit of nookie.  “Your mother’s right, Son,” he played along.

Thorne rolled his eyes.  “Sure.  Sure.  Must be someone else here dressed as Count Dracula and his mistress of the night.”

“Countess.”  Stephanie countered.

“Right.  Countess.”  Throne shook his head and leaned closer to his mother, staring her in the eye.  “Just one problem.  There’s only one Count and Countess here wearing Eric Forrester originals.”

Stephanie’s cheeks flushed.  “Drop it, Throne Forrester,” she hissed.

Smiling and kissing his mother’s cheek, Thorne whispered, “I think it’s wonderful, Mom.  He loves you.”

Stephanie smiled at her son when he moved back.  “I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.  Now go on, you two, get out of here.  I have a feeling upstairs wasn’t enough.”

Stephanie scowled at her son’s retreating back, hearing his laughter ringing out over the din of the party.  “He’s your son.”

“He’s our son.”  Eric whispered as he nuzzled her neck.  “He makes a very good point.  Upstairs wasn’t enough.  Let’s go home.”

 

E**S

 

As soon as the front door closed behind them, and Eric had turned the lock, Stephanie grabbed him and pressed her body to his.  He’d teased her mercilessly in the car all the way home and now she couldn’t seem to get close enough to him fast enough.

Cradling her head in his hands, Eric gave as good as he was getting.  As they kissed his free hand was tugging at the zipper in the back of her dress, anxious to touch her bare skin.  He felt her hands at the buttons of his shirt and moaned when she had enough undone that she could run her hands up his bare chest.

Pulling from the heated kiss to catch her breath, Stephanie let Eric tug her dress off, the garment pooling at her feet.  Seeing the hot look in his eyes as his gaze roamed over her body clad only in lace and satin, she shivered at the heat that was radiating between them.  Reaching out and unfastening his cloak, she unbuttoned his vest and pushed it off him before finishing with his shirt, shoving it over his shoulders and down his arms.  Moving closer to him, her mouth moved over his chest, her tongue flicking out over a flat nipple causing him to moan and reach out to grip her arms.

“Steph,” he murmured, his hands skimming up her back, his fingers easily and quickly undoing the clasp of her bra.  Tugging the satin and lace from her body, he whistled in appreciation as the heavy flesh filled his hands.  Watching her eyes darken as he kneaded her breasts, his fingers rolled and pinched her taut nipples.

Stephanie trembled and whimpered as Eric worked the sensitive flesh he held.  Feeling him walking them backwards, her legs bumped into the table that sat in the middle of the foyer.   “Eric?  Here?”

“Here,” he murmured as his fingers tugged the lace of her underwear down then lifted her onto the table, his hands easily rolling the silk thigh highs down her legs and off her feet, knocking her shoes off in the process.  “I can’t make it upstairs.”

Working the belt of his pants, she unbuttoned then unzipped them before easily pushing them and his underwear down.  Skimming her hands up his back then to his chest, she pulled him close.  “Here then,” she whispered as she let go and leaned back, opening herself up to him.  “God yes,” she moaned when he thrust forward, joining their bodies.

Using his hands to brace himself on the table, Eric stared down at Stephanie as he moved against her.  “God you’re beautiful,” he murmured.

Wrapping her arms around him when he leaned down to kiss her, Stephanie gave him everything as they moved together.  Her legs came up around him, her feet urging him on as they dug into his thighs.  “You make me beautiful,” she panted out then cried out when his mouth took a sensitized nipple into its wet warmth, his tongue teasing and rolling before he suckled then released to repeat the action on the other breast.

Resting his weight on his forearms, Eric stared down at her once more.  “I can’t go on any longer.  I’m sorry it’s fast again.”

Pulling his head down, Stephanie bit his bottom lip the licked it with her tongue before kissing him, stealing the breath from his lungs.  “Slow can be when we make it to our bed,” she whispered hotly against his ear.  “Finish this,” she told him.

Eric, smiling at her bossiness, let go.  Spinning wildly out of control, the table beneath them rocked as he moved against her, crying out her name as his release followed hers leaving them both panting, chests heaving as they gasped for air.

Stephanie wiggled beneath him, smiling when he pushed himself up and looked down at her, mussed hair and all.  “That was amazing but this table is rather uncomfortable.”  She caressed his face.  “Come take a shower with me.”

Standing up, Eric helped her from the table, pulling her close as he caressed her shoulders.  “And after,” he whispered, his finger tracing her lips.  “I’ll make love to you slow and sweet.”

Her eyes sparkled as she took his hand and backed toward the stairs.  “I’ve enjoyed the fast and wild.”  Moving against him when he pulled her into his arms.  “And I’m going to enjoy the slow and sweet.”

Tugging her wig off and tossing it behind him, Eric carefully took her hair down then combed his fingers through it.  “Much better.  I missed your blonde hair.”

She smiled at him.  “Thank you for tonight, Honey.   You’ve given me back something I’d lost.”

Holding her face in his hands, Eric smiled down at her.  “I know what you lost, and I know that I’m partly to blame for that.”  Kissing her nose, he laughed when it twitched.  “Let’s go take that shower.  Bed and my wife’s body are calling my name.”

Stephanie’s laughter filled the air around them as she hurried up the stairs, completely at ease without her clothes causing Eric to smile. 

Maybe he’d take her to more masquerades if this was how she was going to be afterwards.  God how he loved this woman.

 

 

 


End file.
